


the beast inside of me is gonna get you

by modricistas (mincolla)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincolla/pseuds/modricistas
Summary: help me tear down my reason.
Relationships: Vedran Ćorluka/Luka Modrić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the beast inside of me is gonna get you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/gifts).



> happy birthday mr [@incelhugochavez](https://incelhugochavez.tumblr.com), ur the best writing buddy/cront stan mutual/political hot take haver!!!!!!!!  
> p.s. we're gonna pretend like luka doesnt need prep because uh its hot and DONT BE A FOOL WRAP UR TOOL

Luka is the fucking devil incarnate in a schoolgirl uniform, hair just curling past his shoulders and eyelashes all too convincing as he melodramatically bats them at Dejan whilst wishing him a happy birthday. Carli just can’t take his eyes off of him, the gap between his over the knee tights and the hem of his skirt showing pale, toned thighs. The top of his blouse is unbuttoned in such a way that Carli can just about swear he sees a flash of cleavage when Luka turns to grin at him, red lipstick and slightly messy eyeliner just about making him weak in the knees. 

He sits down on one of the couches, trying to not leer at his teammate so much, even when Luka bends over to pick something up and Carli swears he sees a flash of white lace and exhales sharply.

“Distressing you, am I?” 

It’s Suba, in a Speedo with a towel slung over his shoulder and some cheap medals around his neck. He flicks the back of Carli’s neck with the towel, smiling sarcastically. Carli offers a slight grin, trying to pass it off for something along the lines of drunkenness, but Ivan sees right through it, nodding towards where Luka’s sitting, legs crossed and skirt riding up in an absolutely _sinful_ way. 

“She’s quite the sight, huh?” 

Carli pushes Suba away, play-glaring at him. Of course, Suba’s right, the way Luka’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and make his eyes look soft and heavy, the way Carli imagines they’d look if he had Luka in his lap, on his cock, fucked absolutely stupid and brainless. The thought of it leaves him wishing that he’d picked a costume that had a little more coverage than just a white sheet and some armbands. It also renders him so stupified that he almost entirely forgets how obviously he’s staring at Luka, until Luka meets his eye and winks, overdramatic, and smiles coyly. Carli just manages to recover his wits enough to not completely lose it then and there, but the sight of Luka’s coy smile and red lips stays in his mind for hours after, as everyone - Dejan especially - gets drunker and drunker. 

Somehow, rather counterintuitively, the wine and spirits that Carli downs serve to only make his thoughts of Luka race even faster, his fantasies even more vivid. At some point in the night, Domo gets up on Dejan’s dining room table and leads everyone in a drunken rendition of some Eurotrash song that Carli can’t be bothered to name, nearly falling off the table as he attempts to pull someone else up onto the table with him. Luka. Clamoring on the table, in his tiny skirt and slightly unbuttoned blouse and disheveled hair, Luka looks like a fucking _whore_. A gorgeous one, at that.

Everyone whoops and cheers as Luka and Domo make several attempts at dancing before Luka nearly trips off of the table and is safely escorted back to the ground by someone. Carli loses sight of him after that, wandering off into the kitchen in the search for more alcohol, wondering if they’ll help with the mental cold showers he’s still trying to douse himself in. He’s so preoccupied rooting through Dejan’s fridge that he doesn’t hear the clicking of Luka’s heels on the tile flooring until Luka’s right beside him.

“Loud, isn’t it?” he murmurs, and Carli nearly drops the bottle of beer he’s holding. Luka giggles - fucking _giggles_ \- and takes a few steps back so Carli can compose himself. 

_He smells like roses_ , Carli thinks, and then he stops thinking, puts the beer bottle down and closes the fridge, pinning Luka against the kitchen wall, hands on either side of his shoulders. Luka’s looking up at him, eyes all wide and glossy, lips parted just so, and Carli just can’t stop himself when he leans down, Luka arching off the wall, already anticipating Carli’s hands sinking themselves into his hair as he kisses him, strong and deep, just the way he knows Luka likes it. 

Luka pulls back to rest his head on Carli’s bare chest, breath heavy and hot, hips stuttering against Carli’s thigh, desperate and impatient, whining into Carli’s chest as his hands spider across Carli’s muscled back. Gently, he pulls his hair just a little, enough to make Luka look him in the eyes.

“Dejan has a pretty nice guest room,” Carli murmurs. “I’m gonna lay you down there and fuck you nice and hard.” 

Luka whines at that, teeth nipping at Carli’s skin, hair frazzled and lipstick smeared, looking an absolute mess. Carli doesn’t hesitate, hand resting on the small of Luka’s back as he steers him towards one of the guest rooms. They fall into the room, Luka stumbling backwards onto the bed and pulling Carli down with him, sloppily licking into his mouth, legs wrapping around Carli’s hips and grinding up into him, moans high and whiny like Carli’s never heard him before, voice stuttering and rhythm becoming choppy and uneven. 

“M’ gonna… Fuck…” Luka murmurs, and that’s when Carli stops him, pinning his hips down and shoving Luka off of him. Luka whines, back arching off of the mattress as Carli hikes Luka’s skirt up, exposing frills upon frills of white lace that looks fucking sinful against Luka’s skin, his strong thighs and narrow hips. He pulls the panties off, too riled up to truly process the implications of Luka wearing them.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Carli says, hand resting on Luka’s stomach as he pushes him back down to the mattress, basking in the way Luka writhes as Carli forces him back down, legs splayed apart and thighs trembling, body shaking with need, dick twitching against the hem of his skirt.

For a moment, Carli forgets that Luka isn’t all slick and pink down there, and the thought of Luka having a cunt, tight and wet, nearly knocks him out for a second, but the thought of being able to _taste_ Luka, his arousal on his tongue, gives Carli an idea. Pushing Luka’s thighs even further apart - which elicits the filthiest groan Carli has ever heard in his life - he leans down to give the very tip of his cock a soft kiss, precum just wetting his lips. Luka jerks off of the bed, gasping and writhing, and Carli knows he just has to have him then and there. 

He grabs a fistful of Luka’s hair and pulls him upright and then some, until his pretty red lipsticked lips are sinking down, down, down on his dick, every inch nestled in Luka’s warm, velveteen mouth. Luka chokes, throat tightening around Carli’s dick in an absolutely obscene way, but after Carli tugs on his hair again, he seems to get the message, relaxing his throat and jaw and looking up at Carli with a debauched gleam in his eye, tears just beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes and eyeliner and mascara just barely beginning to run.

Then and there, Carli decides he wants Luka to look wrecked, absolutely fucked into oblivion, and then some. He adjusts his grip in Luka’s hair, grabbing at the shorter hairs at the base of his neck, and rocks his hips back and forth, fucking into the warm, wet heat of Luka’s mouth and groaning, not missing how Luka’s eyes roll back just the tiniest bit and how he groans every time Carli gives his hair a particularly sharp tug. 

Carli doesn’t stop until he’s close to spilling in Luka’s mouth. He tugs Luka off of his dick and all but shoves him down onto the bed, reveling in the hazy, cumdrunk expression on Luka's face, eyelids heavy and mascara running in little black streams down his cheeks. 

"Carli, please," he whines when Carli presses just the tip of his cock against him, sinking in only the tiniest bit. "Want you, need you, please."

He takes pity on the mess beneath him, bearing down on him in one motion. There's no way it can't hurt, but from the way Luka is squirming on the bed and his legs are thrashing, it doesn't seem to matter all that much to him. He starts canting his hips back, giving it as good as he can take it, whimpering as Carli digs his fingers into his hips, bruising the skin beneath the skirt.

"Fuck, sir, fuck me," Luka murmurs, so soft that Carli nearly doesn't hear it, but then he follows it up with more filth, "I... I've been a... a-ah... a good girl. Please, please, please..."

Carli can't help it, pulling Luka back into his thrusts, dropping his head near Luka's ear.

"You've been a little slut, that's what you've been," he growls, and Luka jerks, hands tugging at the hairs on the back of Carli's head. 

Carli can tell he's close, the pitch of his whines getting softer and softer, and he almost feels bad when he pulls out and Luka lets out a frustrated groan, head flopping back onto the mattress. Carli rolls off of him and lays down, patting Luka's thigh.

"C'mon baby, you're gonna have to work for it," he murmurs. "If you're a good girl and you ride me, maybe I'll let you cum."

Luka all but scrambles to sit up, blouse falling off of one shoulder and revealing a white bra strap as he shakily straddles Carli's lap, sinking down on his cock with a high, stuttered moan. He rocks in Carli's lap for a few moments, adjusting, before planting both hands on Carli's shoulders and lifting himself almost entirely off of his cock before lowering himself quickly, head dropping forward as he lets out a winded sound, fucking himself over and over again on Carli's dick. His thighs are tense, over the knee tights slipping down, and Carli runs his hands over the muscle, massaging it as Luka rocks back and forth over him, head thrown back, producing the most wanton sounds Carli's ever heard. 

He just can't get over how pretty Luka looks, hair messy and makeup smeared all over his face. 

"Good girl," he remarks, and Luka tenses, whining, hovering right over Carli's cock. "You like that? Like fucking your little pussy open on me?"

Luka drops down into his lap once again and cums then and there, spending all over the hem of his skirt and Carli's thighs with a sigh. Carli gives him a moment, letting him recover just a little, before grabbing his waist and lifting him up and down on his cock, over and over, watching Luka's makeup run as he tears up from the overstimulation, clenching around Carli, trying to make him cum.

"Please, sir, Carli, I... Fuck..." Luka’s fingers dig deep into Carli’s scalp and he cums, deep, with a low groan. Luka keeps grinding in his lap, helping him ride it out before he gingerly lifts himself up on shaky legs and arms, attempting and repeatedly failing at trying to get out of the bed.

“Where’re you goin…?” Carli asks, hand hitting the mattress where Luka just was.

Luka rolls his eyes. “Need a shower.” he says, gesturing at the cum on his thighs, skirt, and shirt. Carli perks up, raising himself up on his elbows.

“Can I join you?”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos if it strikes your fancy  
> [here's somewhere to support my writing in other ways!](https://ko-fi.com/toady)


End file.
